


Goodnight

by MumblesBubles



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Soft Anti, Soft Antisepticeye, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MumblesBubles/pseuds/MumblesBubles
Summary: Anti comes to visit the reader before bed, yet again.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Reader
Kudos: 56





	Goodnight

The day had been long. From waking up early to not eating lunch out of forgetfulness, they were exhausted. 

They plopped down in their chair, turned on the monitor, clicked right into a browser, and pulled up YouTube. All they wanted to do was watch Mark and Jack’s upload for the day. Mark's was another scary games video, and Jack's was a newer game called "I Miss You".

The game was sad at first but developed into a physical logical horror type game. It was genuinely creepy, unnerving them for the first time in a while. Beside's yesterday's game "Missed Messages", which caused them to cry at a certain point.

At the end of the game, Sèan talked for a few minutes. He really enjoyed how creepy the game was, how it had pulled him into security only to scare the daylights out of him. This video did not have the original outro; instead, it was replaced with a faint chuckling, one that seemed to glitch out a tiny bit. They were unfazed as their computer screen glitched, some of its pixels turning a familiar green.

"Hello there, puppet. Did ya miss me?" An extremely familiar face appeared. They did not scream, nor stumble out of their chair.

"Evening. How can I help you?" A pout formed on the green-toned glitch demon's mouth.

"You're not even a little afraid of me?" He made a "hmph" sound and glitched out of their screen onto the floor of their bedroom. They rolled their eyes, turned off their electronic and waved at him. They climbed into bed after turning off their lights. Anti grumbled a small bit.

"What?" They asked, slightly irritated.

"You go to bed, like, every time I show up. That's not fair!" He whined.

They turned over, eyes half open as they reply, "I'm tired, go play with another one of your puppets, I'd like some sleep. If you really have a problem with that, then you can come and cuddle with me. Otherwise, go away."

Anti pondered this for a few seconds. Shrugged, then crawled onto the bed behind them. Laying on his back, they snuggle his arm and lay with their back up against his arm.

"Good night, (Y/N)." He whispered.

They hummed in response, already 3/4 of the way asleep.


End file.
